The Sweetest Pointless Present
by Corrupted-Phoenix
Summary: Perhaps celebrating a fake birthday wasn't quite so pointless after all. [XigDem]


This was originally for 2/9 but well, stuff happened. I wasn't home on Friday and barely home for the rest of the weekend so yeah, no Xig/Dem time for me. D: But oh well, here's some fluff for you anyways.

**Title**: The Sweetest Pointless Present  
**Rating**: PG.  
**Genre**: Fluff.  
**Fandom**: Kingdom Hearts II.  
**Pairing**: Xigbar/Demyx. And some Axel + Demyx friendship cause they're just cool like that.  
**Word Count**: 1613

-------------------------------------------  
**The Sweetest Pointless Present**  
-------------------------------------------

Birthdays were an odd thing within the Organization, and for the most part, they didn't really exist. Original birthdays had been long since forgotten to even the ones who owned them (except for Demyx, for it seemed he could recall an abnormal amount of memories from his past life). The closest thing to a birthday they had now was the day they were turned into a Nobody. However, that personal date was becoming lost in the remnants of unnecessary memory as well. It was invalid anyways, for they weren't really alive in the first place.

Demyx remembers both of his birthdays. He also remembers Xigbar's, Axel's, Roxas's and Zexion's.

So, he knows tomorrow is Xigbar's birthday.

The upcoming birthday succeeded in making the blond giddy with joy. Xigbar had _always_ been Demyx's favourite member of the Organization. They took care of each other when one was hurt or sick, spent their free days hanging out together and they were rarely apart. Demyx also liked to cuddle into his best friend when they were alone, often falling asleep on him.

Yet even through their deep friendship, Xigbar was _still_ hard to find a present for.

"Axelllll," Demyx whined from the other side of the table to the redhead, who seemed more interested in his bowl of cereal than the Nocturne's whining. "I dunno what to get Xiggy for his birthday."

Axel finished chewing his cornflakes before answering with a shrug and an unhelpful, "Then don't get him anything."

The answer only provided Demyx with the knowledge that Axel only pays attention when it's something about himself or Roxas. And he already knew that so there wasn't even a slight surprise in the discovery.

"But I want to get him something. I always get my friends something for their birthdays."

"Mmhm." The redhead answered idly, twirling his spoon in the bowl in bland amusement. A second later he glanced up from the bowl to frown at Demyx. "Hey, wait, you didn't get me anything for _my_ birthday!"

"Yes I did!" Demyx retorted, pouting, "It was a stuffed puppy that I named Roxas for you! You forgot about him that easily?"

"Err…" Damn. He had burned the present a day after he had received it because he was showing Roxas what Xemnas later called _a ridiculous performance due to the immature need to show off_. Axel coughed. "I forgot you gave him to me?" He offered lamely, forcing a smile that was so false even Demyx knew he was lying.

"I'm just going to pretend you cuddle with him every night."

"Okay then."

Demyx sighed and slumped down in his chair. He felt like such a bad friend. How could he not know what to get his best friend for his birthday?

Axel was very much used to Demyx's little 'emo minutes' as he called them; when the blond would suddenly go silent and stare at his hands. It really didn't bother him when it really should have, considering Demyx _was _a friend.

Maybe he would have cared more if these cornflakes weren't so damn interesting.

When he finished his breakfast and the Nocturne was still silent, Axel decided maybe saying something to the Nobody would be a good idea.

"Take off your clothes, tie some ribbons around yourself, get in a box and give yourself to Xigbar."

Axel seemed completely unbothered by the fact the comment had made Demyx blush a deep shade of red.

"A-Axel! I thought we agreed to never discuss _that_ in public!" He rushed through and stumbled over his words in his embarrassment. And by _that_, Demyx had meant his little crush on Xigbar; not the whole naked-Demyx-in-a-box scenario because they certainly did not sit around discussing such things in their free time.

Axel laughed. "We're not in public, we're in the kitchen."

"Yeah, the kitchen that eleven other people use! Including Xigbar!"

"Alright, alright, I get it." Axel offered half-heartedly, holding his hand in front of him as if to wave of any danger. "No talk of your precious Xigbar in the kitchen or other public places."

"_Thank you. _Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to resort to baking a present." The Nocturne remarked in a huff, scuffling over to the cupboards.

"That's pretty lame." The redhead remarked with a smirk as he leaned back into his chair. "I still say you should go with the box idea."

"Hey, Axel." Demyx spun around with a wide smile on his face. "If you don't shut up I'm going to send my water clones after you! You liked playing with them last time, didn't you?"

Axel coughed and promptly fell silent.

**&&&**

"Happy Birthday Xiggy!" Demyx squealed happily as he appeared from a portal he had summoned, obviously not understanding the concept of personal space.

Xigbar looked up from the magazine he was reading on his bed, oddly unsurprised by Demyx's sudden appearance. The blond had a habit of doing that to him. "Oh, hey squirt."

Demyx pouted at the enthusiasm he didn't see. "Why aren't you more excited over your birthday?"

Xigbar shrugged, flipping the page of the magazine. "Dunno. Guess it just doesn't feel like much of a birthday, seeing I'm not exactly alive anyways."

The Nocturne frowned and his gaze shifted to the side. Xigbar noticed it and immediately felt a little guilty. While Xigbar was fully aware of his situation, Demyx still refused to believe he had no heart.

"Er, sorry." Xigbar offered sincerely, "I forgot."

Demyx shook his head. "It's okay." He flashed Xigbar a smile to show he really was okay, making the Freeshooter shake his head in amusement. "Oh, I brought you something!" He added cheerfully, revealing the decorative plate of cupcakes he had been holding behind his back.

Xigbar eyed the cupcakes carefully as the blond placed them down on top of his magazine. There were four of them, each one with a different word on it to spell out "Happy Birthday Xiggy!" (the fourth one had a smiley face on it). Demyx kneeled on the floor at the edge of Xigbar's bed, leaning over it so that he was face-to-face with his friend.

The older man laughed at how utterly adorable the cupcakes were. Demyx was too sweet to be called a Nobody, seriously.

"Do you like them?" Demyx asked eagerly, a smile lighting up his face.

Xigbar nodded. "They're definitely the cutest present I've ever gotten."

"They taste good too!" The blond said cheerfully.

"I'm sure they do." Xigbar answered as he poked a finger into the icing and licked it off. Demyx watched silently, his cheerful smile seeming almost permanent.

Honestly, it was a tad creepy how Demyx watched him when he ate away at the first cupcake, but it was something he found oddly easy to adjust to. Due to Xigbar's mouth being full and Demyx's little internal argument at the moment, silence rang between them.

_Should I tell him now? Yes I should tell him now. No, I shouldn't tell him now, I shouldn't tell him at all. _Demyx found that that thought process was playing over and over in his head. _Okay okay, stop. You can do this, Demyx. It isn't that hard. If he doesn't like you that way then you can cry on Axel. Okay? Okay. Not okay._

A blush had made its way to Demyx's cheeks by now. He was so consumed in thought that he barely registered the amused albeit curious look Xigbar was giving him.

_Well maybe I don't have to come right out and say it, maybe I can just... deftly _imply_ it --_

"You still with me, squirt?" Xigbar asked and waved a hand in front of Demyx's face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Demyx fell silent again for a few seconds before continuing. "Um, well, since I didn't really give you much for your birthday I thought maybe I could do something else for you too."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Uh… I dunno, write a song for you, do something you'd rather not do yourself, ruin Marluxia's garden, kiss you…" Demyx blushed when he realized what he had just said and cast his gaze away immediately; stumbling over apologetic words Xigbar wasn't paying attention to.

The older Nobody extended a hand and hooked his fingers under Demyx's chin, shifting the blonde's head so that he would look at him. Demyx was greeted with a bemused smile. "Hey, don't be so shy. A kiss would be a nice gift."

It took a few seconds for the words to actually sink in. He then took it as his cue to lean closer and gently press his lips to Xigbar's, eyes slipping closed. Xigbar inwardly smiled to himself, Demyx was kinda cute when he was shy. It was easy to tell that the blond wasn't very experienced with kissing by his awkward and shy movements, but his attempt was sincere. It was enough for Xigbar.

Even when Xigbar pulled back from the kiss, his lips were still only a ghost away from Demyx's. He chuckled softly when he saw the blush on Demyx's cheeks, gently pushing a strand of stray hair out of Demyx's face. "See, that wasn't so scary."

The Nocturne giggled softly. "So says you."

"Well then, wouldya like to do it again and see if it's any less scary?"

Demyx blinked and nodded an affirmative. Xigbar cupped his cheek and kissed the younger Nobody. He deftly pushed the plate of cupcakes and the magazine to the side to get closer to Demyx; who was blushing furiously at the point of the kiss where Xigbar's tongue slipped into his mouth.

Hm. Perhaps celebrating a fake birthday wasn't quite so pointless after all.


End file.
